


Halo:Lost in Stratos

by UNSCKnowYourPlace



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Harems, Mecha, Military, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNSCKnowYourPlace/pseuds/UNSCKnowYourPlace
Summary: HIGHCOM decided to send the most powerful vessel humanity ever created to investigate a mysterious artifact after being stumbled upon by UNSC Halberd. What mystery that shroud this mysterious artifact? What secrets that it holds? What awaits the crew of Infinity?
Relationships: Noble Six | SPARTAN-B312/Laura Bodewig
Kudos: 4





	Halo:Lost in Stratos

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a rewrite of my story Halo:Operation Stratos 
> 
> Official Pairings for the Story  
> Noble Six/Laura Bodewig
> 
> Ichika's Harem:  
> 1)Houki Shinonono  
> 2)Charlotte Dunois  
> 3)Cecilia Alcott  
> 4)Lingyin Huang  
> 5)Kazanshi Sarashiki
> 
> Changes to the age of some Character is implemented:  
> Noble Six Age: 21  
> Laura Bodewig Age: 18
> 
> Note: Still new to the Tag System and other features in Ao3. Rating may go up in future updates

**UNSC Halberd in Orbit of Mars**

**August 26, 2558**

Captain Miles, a 55 year old and war veteran of the Human-Covenant war also a recently of promoted captain of an Autumn-class cruiser named Halberd. The ship itself is a recently fresh made in one of the surviving shipyard in Mars. His task was to rendezvous with a patrol fleet that patrol one of the outer colonies.

“A good ship and A fine coffee maker” Captain Miles said looking at the diligent bridge crew who work at their station before sipping his coffee “How is the ship itself, Sapphire?”

A hologram of a woman dress in what appears to be Noble clothing the during 18th century in Europe appear beside the Captain Miles

“The ship is quite roomy” Sapphire responded and giving the Captain an elegant smile “But if you are asking, All systems are green, reversed Covenant Slip space drive is ready, we are ready for travel Captain Miles.”

“All crew prepare for slipspace drive” Captain Miles ordered

A Bluish white portal appear in front of the ship as the Halberd enters the portal

“ETA Sapphire?” Captain Miles asked before sipping his coffee

“We will be arriving at 5 minutes Sir” Sapphire said “This reversed engineered Covenant Slipspace as fast and as accurate than Covenant design although I worry about its reliability.”

“I would pay a Credit for a slipspace drive just like Infinity” Captain Miles said with a smile “If the rumors are true She would be the fastest ship we have while being deadly and have a better coffee maker.”

“We will be exiting in T-10 seconds” Sapphire said

As soon as the Ship exited and was greeted by fellow UNSC ships, the ship suddenly vibrated and a sudden red slipspace portal open in front of the ship which pulls the ship towards it

“Sapphire what in the name of the Elites is going on?” Captain Miles said currently holding on his chair as the is vibrating hard, he also saw a Console Operator lose his balance and feel on the floor

“The slipspace drive is reacting to something and I lose control of the ship” Sapphire said with all the alarms blaring in the ship

“Activate our ship`s emergency thruster and have all power diverted to the engines, I want this ship out of this gravity well of that slipspace.” Captain Miles said

“I would advise against it sir, The Slipspace somehow manage to lock on our ship and anything that we do will be rip apart.” Sapphire said “Although abandoning the ship will work considering a pelican has an escape our hangar with no authorization and didn’t get trap by the pull of the slipspace”

“We will deal with that insubordinate pilot after we escape this” Captain Miles said “Abandon ship and prepare to initiate Cole Protocol, that means you leave to Sapphire.”

“Wiping all Navigation Da-” Sapphire was cut out and suddenly disappear and lights in the ship started to flicker

“Dammit, Sapphire what happen?” Captain Miles asked “Sapphire answer me”

“AI offline sir” Bridge Officer #1 said

“Have the ship wipe the NAV Data manually” Captain Miles said

“No Time sir, the ship is entering the slipspace” Bridge Officer #2

“All stations, Brace for Impact” Captain Miles said

The ship entered the portal while tearing some of the ship hull as it enter, after a few minutes inside the portal, the ship finally exited and return to normal space but the manner of exit is just like someone spit out some saliva or bullet exiting a gun. Those who didn’t brace for impact find themselves thrown towards the wall in the same direction of their momentum. The Halberd suffered major damages on the ship`s hull it might suffer more damages but thanks to the unique design of the cruiser it manage to prevent it. In fact the Halberd looks like it went to tango with a Covenant Assault Carrier and decided to have another round. Most of its outer armor is gone but thanks to honeycomb structure the ship is still functioning and can survive slipspace transit.

“Status Report” Captain Miles said rubbing his head

“Agh- *cough*” Bridge Officer #1 said “All deck is reporting major injuries as well as several casualty” pressing several buttons “Engine is down as well as our slipspace drive are down and have to undergo hard reboot, Sapphire is currently down”

“Sir, you better see this” Navigation Officer said “An unidentified object is currently located Two Hundred Thousand miles away our position”

The ship continue to drift towards the object as if its attracted to the object and stop when it is at normal visual range of the ship

“What is that?” Captain Miles said in awe of the object

The Object is 15,000 miles in diameter according to the officer in the bridge, it was a ring shape, and some kind of tribal like design on the edges and some red veins are dotting around the object also the veins seems to be flowing giving a feeling that object is alive. In fact the metal looks organic but the ship is too far to have a closer look of the object.

“Ensign send an SOS to HIGHCOM tell them of what happened” Captain Miles ordered “Someone send a word to Engineering to hurry up and send a technician to check if Sapphire is still online, I don’t want that _thing_ start giving funny ideas”

* * *

**Earth, Sol System  
HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6**

Three kilometers deep beneath Sydney, Australia lay a facility that serve as UNSC Headquarters during the post war. Currently 5 people currently seated in the table reviewing the data they recently received from Captain Miles but this weren’t ordinary officers in the room, they are the senior military figures of the UNSC Security Council who have the overall control of the United Nations Space Command which is part of the UNSC High Command.

“Is it another Halo ring?” General Hogan of the UNSC Marines said reading the reports

“I think it is not a Halo Ring” General Strauss of UNSC Army said “The design is very different from other Halo Rings although I wouldn’t say if it is a forerunner design”

“Forerunners or not it is still a threat” General Dellert of the UNSC Air Force said but with a slight anger in his tone “It may be a super weapon a much more precise device like Halo Rings but design for wiping out planet of life with a single shot or it would a Factory of some sort producing weapons that outclass ours.”

“I think you are over reacting General Dellert” Fleet Admiral Hood said slightly adjusting the hat on his head “But I agree with your assessment, we are not sure of what is it or what does it do. It maybe a ticking time bomb for all we know.”

“So what do you suggest Fleet Admiral Hood?” General Hogan asked “We can’t simple plant a nuke there and hope that the explosion of that thing doesn’t reach us or any nearby colonies nor we could simple deconstruct since it`s beyond our engineering skills”

“May have your attention Gentleman” A female voice called them out and they look at the source of the sound which Admiral Serin Osman the Commander in-Chief of the Office of the Naval Intelligence “I suggest we send a research team there to study what secrets it’s held”

“Who will we send Admiral Osman?” General Strauss asked

“Who?” Serin said with a slight smirked on her face “Halsey of course, she is one of our brightest scientists we have. A waste of potential if she is rotting in the comfy cell she is currently in.”

“If I remember correctly she is currently held in one of maximum security room we have here?” General Dellert said remembering that one of the topics they were supposed to discuss today was her fate although the Public is not aware of Halsey`s true fate only them the UNSC Security Council is aware of this “You’re not suggesting that we send her.”

Although Fleet Admiral Hood, General Strauss and General Hogan were kinda skeptical of the crime committed by Halsey since it was Admiral Parangosky who presses the charges against her but only Fleet Admiral Hood knows the true reason that Admiral Parangosky has a vendetta against Halsey but he never said anything on that matter and kept his opinions on his mind for the meantime even thought the Admiral was gone in ONI but her control and influence in ONI still lingers plus she has many eyes and ears so one wrong word and a ONI Black OPS team will be paying you a visit dragging you to Midnight Facility. Truly she was the most dangerous person in the UNSC

“She may be facing charges but we can’t deny the fact she is one of our smartest people we have.”General Strauss said

“Her Stunt on Requiem is not helping her case” General Dellert said “What is the assurance that she will not escape?”

* * *

**HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6  
Maximum Security Room**

A room designed for detaining people who have charges and will be facing the UNSC Security Council. Currently its occupant is a certain woman who is current slump against a wall, her hands were handcuffed, she was also wearing a ONI tracking Collar that also shock the prisoner who attempt to escape. They weren’t taking any chances of having her escape again. Who was this woman? Her name is Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey the creator of Spartan II Program as well as Project MJOLNIR

The Door opened revealing Admiral Osman with a Squad of MP behind her

“Rise and Shine, dear Doctor” Admiral Osman said with a teasing tone on her voice “Have her escorted to the room” One of the MP nodded and motion to his team to help Halsey stand and escorting her

Halsey didn’t resist when the MP started to escort her or speak a remark for the teasing tone of Admiral Osman, she also remembered what a few months back

**Flashback**

**Location Unknown**

**ONI Maximum Security Prison**

“My, my Catherine why the look on your face” A tone that send chills to Halsey`s spine ”Afterall I manage to find a deepest and darkest hole I could find just for you. ”

“What do you want Margaret?” Halsey replied in an emotionless tone “I am sure you’re a busy person who wouldn’t bother by my lowly existence.”

Margaret put her hand on Halsey`s chin and made her look up to see Margaret`s face “Still defiant as ever Halsey”

“If your vendetta is so strong, just shoot me here…I am pretty sure no one would question it.” Halsey said

“I would but apparently you are lucky that someone saw you and reported it to Lord Hood in summoned your presence in a few months from now” Margaret said with a cold stoic face “And now demanding your presence to face the Security Council”

“But don’t worry that person who saw you won’t be bothering anytime soon” Margaret said “You are one of the few person who crossed me and still live, I never forget persons like that.”

With that said Margaret Parangosky left the room as the door closes

“It seems your luck is rubbing on me, John” Dr. Halsey muttered with a small smile on her face enjoying whatever small miracles happening

**End of Flashback**

True to that sentence, she was later sent by ONI to Infinity on Requiem as a temporary substitute to Dr. Glassman who happens to be suck by a Forerunner artifact. It was only one month left before she face the UNSC Security Council while she sabotaged Roland and planned her defection to Jul Mdama with little window of opening for her but her little defection failed as Jul didn’t manage to grab her on time leaving her alone with Fireteam Majestic, She was returned to Infinity while guarded by Fireteam Majestic where she was handcuff and guarded by Fireteam Majestic with Commander Palmer behind them until they reach Earth where she was hand over to MPs and detain by them.

Dr. Halsey thoughts were interrupted when the door opened revealing the Security Council, she seated infront of them while the MPs were behind her to make sure she didn’t do something stupid

“Dr. Halsey, while we are willing to ignore your little stunt in Requiem” General Hogan said “you how ever provided Humanity a greatest gift”

“I know what I did” Dr. Halsey said “Surely you didn’t call me to study the half of Janus Key when you have more brilliant minds that can study it better than me.”

“True” General Hogan said “But you were the best of the best after all your contributions in the Spartan Project and Mjolnir Armor.”

General Dellert made a fake cough to interrupt General Hogan “As much I like to discuss Doctor Halsey achievement and contribution there are more pressing matters needs to be finish with a limited time table we have.”

“Doctor Halsey your crimes committed against Humanity while major” General Strauss said “However your intellect is still useful and we hope we can came sort of deal”

“What deal?” Doctor Halsey asked somehow getting impatient for not getting straight to the point

“A UNSC ship has stumbled upon an ancient forerunner device unlike anything we stumbled upon.” General Hogan said “In exchange of your service in studying the artifact we the Security Council is willing to asked the Judicial Branch of the UEG to lower your charges.”

“Depending on your contributions on this endeavor” Fleet Admiral Hood said “You might be able to get Presidential Pardon if you will do your job Doctor Halsey while remaining at best behavior.”

“That means no stunt like back in Requiem” Admiral Osman said “Or you we will have to arrange an early funeral arrangement for you in advance. If you refuse this offer you will be lock up on a deepest and darkest prison ONI could find.”

“So in short, Study this Forerunner artifact in exchange of a lesser sentence or probably a Presidential Pardon and if I refuse I will be lock up on some forgotten prison.” Doctor Halsey summarized

“So what will you say Professor?” General Strauss asked “This is a onetime offer Doctor Halsey and you have to decide now.”

“I will accept” Doctor Halsey answered after analyzing all Pros and Cons of the offer

“Will talk again Doctor Halsey” General Dellert said and called the MP to take back Doctor Halsey to her cell

After Doctor Halsey left the room, General Hogan looked at his fellow colleague and said “Now we discuss on her security escort.”

* * *

**Shield World Onyx**

**United Research Project Facility  
Trevelyan Wing**

Spartan 117 famously known as Master Chief, looking at a marble statue at the center of the Facility, the statue was shaped like a Spartan in Armored below was Plaque written

‘ **In Honor of Kurt Trevelyan in his Courageous Sacrifice for Humanity’**

Master Chief formed a small smile on his face remembering his fellow Spartan Brother, he remembered the report that he was MIA but after meeting Chief Mendez here told him that He and Kurt were the trainers for the Spartan III Program although Chief Mendez didn’t divulge anything related to Spartan III Program aside from being trainers, Master Chief know a Black Ops Program when see one after all that what his gut been telling him

“Still waiting for her Chief?” Master Chief turned his back to see Chief Mendez carrying a cup of coffee beside him was a female Elite “Ah! Master Chief I would like you to meet Kasha `Hilot she is my second-in-command of Security for United Research Project”

Master Chief just nodded his head in acknowledgement

“Greetings Spartan” Kasha said although the tone from her voice held considerable respect since she heard many tales of Master Chief from her fellow Elites and Human soldiers

After that Kasha leave saying she has a duty to temporarily attend to leaving Chief Mendez and Master Chief Alone

“She will be fine John” Chief Mendez said since all few people know of Master Chief`s real name “I am sure the Engineers here could fix here with all this Forerunner tech lying around on this Shield World” Chief Mendez patted Master Chief back, Mendez was interrupted when his data pad vibrated a little “You are needed back at the Lab again Chief”

Without further a due Master Chief went back to the Lab with Chief Mendez following behind him after a few minutes of walking they finally arrive at the Lab. Master Chief ignore all the High-tech stuff in the room and the occasional glance of some scientist, Master Chief Focus only to a Blue Digital Lady surrounded by some Scientist and a single Huragok. The Scientist look back and almost shouted when he saw Master Chief without hearing the Master Chief walk towards him

“Talk about being stealthy… ” The Scientist muttered but Chief heard him but ignored it “I`m guessing you are here for Cortana?” Master Chief nodded

“You are in luck that you manage to bring her back on time or else you will have to dispensed her as per of protocol” The Scientist said

“So she is free from rampancy?” Master Chief asked

“She can still suffer Rampancy if her extended lifespan reach its limit” The Scientist answered “What my Team did was incorporate few Forerunner tech and concept on her which you are lucky that an excavation team found it last year which will extend her lifespan for about 10-15 years if she was a new generation AI like today she would have atleast 30 years of lifespan before suffering rampancy.” Looking at the datapad “But it was Bob who did most of the work” pointing on the Huragok floating beside Cortana

“Can I speak to her?”

“Technically Yes but you have 10 minutes before we ran a final diagnostic scan on her to make sure she isn’t suffering Rampancy anymore and the new technology implemented on here is working well before releasing her back to you” The Scientist said and Master Chief approaches Cortana

“How are you feeling?” Master Chief asked

“Feels like the day I was born” Cortana asked “Bob is keeping me company if you are referring if I`m lonely or not.” Cortana pointed to Bob the Huragok who is floating beside her “You kept your promise”

“I always kept my promise” Master Chief responded which make Cortana smiled

“Glad I pick you as a Partner then” Cortana said “From what I heard most of the improvements on my system are from some forerunner tech they found last year”

“Your Luck knows no bound Caveman” Cortana added which draw a small smile on Master Chief face behind his helmet “By the way, Bob Says Hi” Master Chief Look at Bob who was waving his tentacles

“Chief, the Scientist will began their final diagnostic scan” Mendez said interrupting the conversation of the two “Also you are needed on the Communication Room as Lord Hood said about your next mission” Chief nodded and walked out the room but before he could exit the door Mendez stop him by putting a hand on Chief Shoulder “Don’t worry about her Chief, she will be fine and you can take her after your talk with Lord Hood.”

* * *

**Communication Room**

Master Chief walk in the room in a clearly military manner, nearby soldiers and officer manning the room either give him a salute or a glance that held respect, awe and admiration, he continued walking until an officer redirect him to a room where Fleet Admiral Lord Hood will talk to him, Master Chief entered the said room and look in the middle of the room where a hologram of Fleet Admiral Lord Hood is currently hovering

“Master Chief” Lord Hood said on the approaching figure of Master Chief

“Sir” Master Chief saluted

“At ease son” Lord Hood said and Chief lowered his hands “I am pretty sure you are wondering why I summon you here… I need you and your team for a VIP escort mission”

Lord Hood looked at Chief who remained quiet and motionless which probably letting him finish before asking questions or clarifications “Long story short, A UNSC ship found an Forerunner artifact and HIGHCOM is nervous if this is another Halo Ring or something worse” after mentioning Halo made Master Chief slightly flinched remembering the battles that happened on Installation 04 “Your team will provide escort for this VIP to make sure she reach the artifact and also to make sure she does not escape.”

“Who is this VIP, my team are supposed to escort Sir?” Master Chief asked

“I’m pretty sure are very familiar and acquainted of her Master Chief.” Lord Hood said “But to answer your question it`s Doctor Catherine Halsey.” Lord Hood is pretty impressed of Master Chief self control “Your team will Depart immediately as soon as you received Cortana and return back to HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6 where you will escort Doctor Halsey and board a Prowler that will take you to Infinity who is currently orbiting the artifact.”

“Any clarifications or questions Master Chief?” Lord Hood asked

“No Sir” Master Chief replied

“Very well, you are dismissed.” Lord Hood said and his Hologram faded out of existence

Master Chief then quickly return back to the Lab and get Cortana and meet with his team to brief them of their mission. Meanwhile back at Lord Hood`s location who was still looking at the communication console whispered something

“Good Luck Chief, Doctor Halsey safety is in your hands now… I pulled many favors to make this work.”

* * *

**UNSC Infinity**

Captain Lasky , commanding officer of the UNSC most powerful vessel waiting in one of its Hangar for a special prisoner that HIGHCOM mentioned that will help them analyze the structure found by UNSC Halberd. Slowly from edge of darkness of the void a Prowler de-cloaks and gently landed in the hangar, the scene brought a Déjà vu feeling for Captain Lasky. A green armored Spartan later descend first from the ramp followed by 3 Armored Spartan and a woman in lab coat clothing

“Good to see you again, Master Chief” Captain Lasky offered a welcoming smile while Master Chief saluted which Captain Lasky returned the salute “At ease Chief” His gaze fell upon the Woman in Lab coat clothing “We meet again Dr. Halsey, Welcome back again to the Infinity hope you behave this time.” Captain Lasky said with a slight teasing on his voice

“Nice to see you again to Captain Lasky” Halsey responded with a slight smile on her face “I just hope Dr. Glassman didn’t do something stupid again?”

“His fine and on his lab doing his work still examining the artifact you recovered back at Requiem” Captain Lasky said “I would guess you are the Special Prisoner HIGHCOM sent.”

“You are here again?” Roland, the Infinity`s AI appear beside Captain Lasky said with a clear unwelcome tone on his voice

“Hello to you too Roland” Halsey greeted the AI “We wasted several minutes already, take me to the lab so we can get started”

**Infinity`s Lab**

Dr. Glassman currently in deep study analyzing every data that came from scanners of Infinity but was interrupted when Captain Lasky, Commander Palmer, Dr. Halsey and Blue Team arrive at the Lab

“Dr. Glassman, I hope you good news for me?” Captain Lasky said entering the room

“Sadly Captain Lasky, it`s the same as before” Dr. Glassman said “This Forerunner Structure seems weird to my understanding” motioning for the group to come closer near the holotable in the room which display High-Resolution Pictures of structure

Dr. Halsey looked at the picture closely before motioning for Glassman to give his data but refuses to give it

“What is she doing here?” Dr. Glassman said and in disbelief that Dr.Halsey is here

“HIGHCOM is growing impatient for the lack of any findings and decided to send the Best Forerunner expert the UNSC has.” Captain Lasky said “Might as well as give the data Dr. Glassman.”

“Fine” Dr. Glassman said handing the datapad to Halsey who took it and study it deeply

After a few minutes of skimming through the data pad Dr. Halsey said “This is not a Forerunner artifact.”

“What makes you say that Dr. Halsey?” Captain Lasky asked

“And what proof do you have” Dr. Glassman interjected

“It simple the architecture of the device differs from the social norm of Forerunner Architecture.” Dr. Halsey said “Some say it might be a different design but I beg to differ, We all know that Forerunner Architecture we stumble upon represent the Race culture, The Forerunner like to build their buildings, ship, etc. in Majestic Beauty inspired by Art to give other race that stumble upon it a Grandeur, Awe and Beauty that defy everything but this Artifact is different looking it at a picture gives you chill in your spine, a nightmare on your sleep. The red vine like design gives you an impression that the artifact is alive. Far cry from Forerunner design.”

“So you are saying this was created by someone else.” Captain Lasky summarized “Is that what you are telling?”

“Yes Captain Lasky” Dr. Halsey said and made a motion to the holotable displaying every picture taken by Infinity in Requiem “We all know Forerunner existed before we even our race discover Fire, There must be a race that existed before or during the Forerunner Time that either equal or surpassed them in Technological Achievement. I theorized that the Forerunner fight an unknown race or vice versa with the unknown race lose that result all of their technology to be strip off considering the we have hard time finding Forerunner Technology left behind how much more another race that surpassed or equal the Forerunners.”

“Captain Lasky, Sir” Roland said interrupting anyone with questions “You are definitely needed in the Bridge there is a situation that requires your attention, ASAP”

“I will be going there Roland, Palmer with me.” Captain Lasky hurriedly left but before that he left a quick statement to Dr. Halsey “Please you two keep it at civil level and try not to anything that might damage my ship.”

**Infinity`s Bridge**

“Roland Status?” Captain Lasky said as he entered the Bridge with Commander Palmer following behind him

“Sir the Artifact begins to exhibit weird high energy readings” Roland said and show Captain Lasky a picture of the object “The red veins have show much more color intensity than before, I suspect that object has been activated”

“Activated how?” Captain Lasky looking at the object

“I don’t know Sir, It might be someone on the object or somewhere” Roland said “The UNSC Fleet guarding the object are reporting the same readings as we are.”

Suddenly the Object discharged a red energy wave hitting every ship near the object. The alarms blared in the Infinity`s bridge

“Roland, Get the ship out of here!” Captain Lasky ordered suddenly the red energy wave that was discharged came back suddenly and wash over the ship “Ensign Emergency Slipspace now”

The Infinity slipspace drive activated and open a blue slipspace portal but before the ship could even enter the portal it suddenly disappear and behind the ship a red slipspace portal appeared and began pulling the Infinity towards it

“Engines Pull ahead, get us out of here, divert auxiliary power to the engine… Activate Emergency Thrusters” Captain Lasky said

But the discharged red energy wave began to form like hardlight and anchored around the Infinity like a chain and helping pull the ship towards the red portal. Similar things happening to every ship near the Object

“Oh My…” Captain Lasky heard one of his men and look towards what they are looking at the bridge window

They saw A Strident Frigate get torn apart due to the strain of the hold of the red energy and the desired to break from the pull. Multiple lifeboats and Pelican can be seen being discharged from frigate

“Roland” Captain Lasky said after witnessing what happened

“I know sir, this pull is much stronger than the Pull we suffer from Requiem” Roland said

With all engines and emergency thrusters firing the Infinity manage to break the red energy hardlight chain binding the ship but suddenly a unexpected happen the ship suddenly power down its engine

“Roland what happened?” Captain Lasky said

“Unknown sir, All Engines are at its maximum output and all suddenly it`s started to go down to 0 percent output at an alarming rate.” Roland answered “I`m currently checking on how this happen but even if we could get it back to 100 percent maximum output we are too late to escape the portal.”

“Brace for Impact Sir” Roland added and Captain Lasky lose his consciousness

* * *

**Unknown Location  
UNSC Infinity**

Captain Lasky rubbing his head as soon as he wakes up from that event, he looked around and saw his bridge crews are currently waking others seems to be in the state of unconsciousness

“Roland, status” Captain Lasky ordered after a few moments “Roland, are you there?”

After a few moments Roland replied “I`m still here, Sir” Roland seems to doing the AI counterpart of an Organic Human rubbing his head to remove the headache “Whatever did that portal do, it knockout my systems for a few moments. We got reports from multiple decks of injuries but no casualties.”

“Contact the Fleet if you can and tell them of our situations” Lasky ordered

“Ah! Captain Lasky it seems we got a problem” Roland said “I can`t contact the fleet and the only signal receiving is the Prowler named Silent Night”

“Contact its Captain” Lasky said “She might know what`s going on here” then Lasky look towards the navigation Officer “Did you figure out where in the Galaxy are we?”

“According to the sensors and position of the stars we should…” Navigation Officer#1 trailed off as if he was not sure of what he is reading in the console “We should be in orbit of Harvest”

“Roland?”

“Aye Captain” Roland said and projected the Planet Harvest they orbit

They were expecting debris and a planet that has been glassed but what they saw was a pristine form of Harvest clean from any scars of the Human-Covenant War

“Impossible!” Lasky muttered in shocked “Roland, verify the findings?”

“Results are the same Captain, I run it already through 1000 times and it keep giving me the same results” Roland answered “Scanners are all functioning 100% it seems that portal or whatever it was did not affect the scanners.”

“Captain Lasky, Sir” Roland added “Incoming Transmission from UNSC Silent Night”

The Holo Table then projected the avatar of the Captain of UNSC Silent Night

“Greetings Captain Lasky, I hope Im not disturbing anything but I would like you to answer some inquires I have” A Red Haired Woman with Blue Eyes in her Late 30s asked “My Navigation Officer told me that we are orbiting Harvest?”

“Yes Captain Claire, we are indeed Orbiting Harvest” Captain Lasky answered “But that’s not the weird part Captain Claire but the Planet doesn’t show any Plasma Damage on its surface.”

“So that weird artifact we found somehow sends us to the past?” Captain Claire asked skeptical “Because my ship`s AI told me that _THIS_ Harvest show exact results of the Planetary Evaluation of Probe 2435-XX-2451 in 2465 prior to the colonization of _OUR_ Harvest.” With emphasized on the word this and our

“Roland is it true?” Captain Lasky asked

“Yes sir, All Data from PE of Probe 2435-XX-2451 is 98 percent match with Scanners result from Infinity although the 2 percent discrepancy is result from technological gap between the sensors use by the Probe and the Ship but I bet if we have the same scanners as the probe back then it will result to 100 percent.” Roland reported

“Have you contacted HIGHCOM?” Captain Claire asked “My ship`s communication array is damage from the transit and cant contact anyone outside a star system”

“Before you ask Sir” Roland said “I already sent an Emergency SOS Message to HIGHCOM and nearby UNSC Installations as per of Protocol Depart- XX001XX after we exited the Portal”

“Any reply or anything?” Captain Lasky said

“All static Sir, The message is sent but there are no instances that they receive it also there are any interference that may block the messages.”

A strange feeling engulf Captain Lasky the same feeling when they ended up on Requiem for the first time. His gut is telling him that there is more to their situation than meets the eye. Gathering all his courage and strength

“Send a word to the Captains of our Strident Frigate Ships, tell them to check there ships for any damages from the transit then have them deploy and scout this entire system” Captain Lasky ordered Roland before looking at Captain Claire “I`m gonna ask favor that involve your ship Captain Claire.”

“What favor Captain Lasky?” She asked

“I`m gonna need your ship for a recon mission because there is a feeling in my gut that our situation is far worse” Captain Lasky said “I’m gonna lend a few Huragok to help fix your Communication Array ASAP”

“What Planet or star system?” Captain Claire asked “That I need to recon”

“Sol System” He answered “Our current location is the exact position of our Harvest, If my assumption is right, then the location of Sol System is the same as ours.”

“Why that particular system?” Captain Claire asked “Why not Madrigal or Jericho or Reach”

“Because on Earth is where everything began that place might gave us answer in our situation here.” Captain Lasky said “As soon as your Ship Communication Array is restored you can go.”

Captain Claire nodded in understanding “Captain Claire, out”

Half an hour later UNSC Silent Night slowly enter a slipspace portal on journey to its destination

“Good Luck Captain Claire” Captain Lasky said looking at the slowly diminishing form of the Prowler being swallowed by the slipspace portal

* * *

**Cyro-Chamber of UNSC Silent Night**

A Cyro-Chamber Pod door slowly open as the thawing process is complete and releasing its occupant a Armored Person wearing armor from head to toe…A Spartan, A soldier respected by Humanity and the soldier that the Covenant feared.

This Spartan wearing a black MJOLNIR Mark V armor with the Mark V[B] helmet and black coloration. With an Emblem on his right shoulder of A Triangle with a Big V on the Middle and a small v above the Big V inside the Triangle and just below the Triangle a Single word is written NOBLE

“Good Morning sleepyhead” A Female Voice greeted the Spartan “Captain Claire will have a word with you.”

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
